


Whenever You're Ready

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, D/s, F/F, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is so patient with her girl. (But mostly, PWP.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever You're Ready

"You ready?" Buffy asks.

"Uhh. Not really. I mean, I'm ready. I want this. But you need to get me down into subspace or I'm just going to be thinking it's gross and that I'm gross, and I really want to enjoy this, so... talk me down?"

"Willow."

"Yeah?"

"Willow, are you here with me?"

"Not yet..."

Buffy curls a hand around Willow's cheek, brings her thumb up to push Willow's hair away from her face. Fingertip strokes, then a slap, sudden enough that Willow cries out.

"Willow, are you here with me?"

"Closer."

Another slap. "Willow. What're you thinking about?"

"School... Oz... Giles, and how many times I imagined *him* doing this... the paper that's due Wednesday and the spellbooks Giles wouldn't let me look at and how much my cheek hurts..."

Buffy slaps her other cheek now, one two three four five

"Thank you."

"There we go."

"God, Buffy, thank you, that feels --"

"You ready to beg for me?"

Willow takes a deep breath, feels the red of her cheeks, blushing shame and blossoming pain. Dares to look up at Buffy, whose smile is turning wicked.

"Take your time. I know you'll get there eventually. You always do."

"I'm... I'm good at that. I'm good at being small for you."

"Small enough to say the words? Small enough to ask permission?"

"Did you -- you --?" Willow stalls. Feels the pressure of Buffy's hands on her cheeks, looks at her crotch cos she can't look her in the eye -- black pants. Leather. She does want it, now.

"Use your words, Willow."

"Did you drink enough water?"

"Oh yeah. I'm so ready. I'm just waiting for my slut to be ready too."

There it is. The place where shame just can't be endured anymore and so's transformed.

"Your slut's ready, Mistress."

"Good." Buffy moves her hands to her hips, looks down at her girl, and girl dares to look up. Buffy's starting to smile.

"Please ma'am may I unzip you?"

"Go ahead."

Zipper down. No panties because there's no need -- no foreplay, no teasing, just pussy and piss. Girl swallows hard.

"Ma'am please may I have your pussy?"

"Maybe. What're you going to do with it?"

"May I... may I kiss it?"

Buffy shrugs. "Maybe."

"Buffy, I want to lick your pussy; please, please, let me lick your pussy."

Buffy moves her hips a little, spreads her legs a little further so that Willow can see that she's wet, but says nothing.

"Ma'am... Buffy... I wantyouto..." deep breathing, it's fine, she can get through the begging and then she'll be down so far there'll be nothing but Buffy's pussy and her mouth, serving it. "I want you to pee in my mouth."

Buffy's smile fills her whole face. " _Good_ girl. You can have my piss if you ask nicely."

"Buffy, please, please, let me drink your piss; I'll never ask for anything again, just once, please let me --"

"Well. Since you asked nicely." A pause. "Put your mouth on it -- c'mon, just like you're going to eat me out, you've done _that_ a thousand times."

"Cos I'm a slut," girl whispers.

"Right, because you're a slut. So go on, tongue out..."

Buffy's pussy tastes familiar, comfortable. She spreads her mouth wide so that she's kissing all of it, upper lip just over Buffy's clit, mouth wider than is comfortable. She licks into Buffy's cunt, as far as her tongue can, never deep enough -- and then Buffy's hands on the back of her head, locking her in place, and then Buffy's soft bedroom voice warning her -- "I'm going to pee now, girl. And you're going to drink it, because you love me. Three. Two. One."

It's warm and bitter, more liquidy than come, and there's more of it; the stream is steady and she has to make an effort to swallow; it's unfamiliar and there's so _much_ \-- Buffy drank gallons of water, Buffy prepared this for her, Buffy prepared so much beautiful piss for her to drink; _Buffy's_ piss, coming out of Buffy's beautiful trimmed, blonde cunt, Buffy's piss filling her mouth, Buffy moaning as she releases everything she's been holding back, and Buffy holding her tighter, Buffy who won't let her escape, who won't let her tell lies about what she wants, who won't let her leave this room without drinking every drop of piss, oh, God, it doesn't matter what it tastes like; it matters that it's Buffy's and that _she's_ Buffy's and that Buffy asked this of her.

When the gush becomes a trickle, Buffy's grip relaxes, and girl licks in earnest now. Buffy's urine mixing with Buffy's come, Buffy's pussy, swollen and tasting of piss, and Willow, the girl who drinks piss, the girl who lives to drink Buffy's piss and give Buffy orgasms -- she licks, and licks, and feels her way toward Buffy's climax, and then Buffy's coming, locking her legs around Willow's head, and Willow thinks that if Buffy would pee some more, she'd be able to come, too, from the humiliation of belonging to Buffy and longing for her piss --

and then she _does_ , just a little, and it drips over the edge of Willow's lip and down onto her chin, and her whole face smells of piss and her mouth tastse of piss, and, "Thank you, Mistress, thank you so much, that was wonderful, thank you for your piss, thank you for using your slut, thank you for pissing on me thank you for letting me drink it thank you for letting me eat you thank you Mistress, thank you, thank you, please may I come, please, I love you, I'm your slut and I need to come, please --"

"You can come when I hit you," Buffy says, and, a predator always, she stands back and waits, watching till her girl is completely sodden and sobbing and humiliated, clutching her hands together to keep from touching her own cunt, because she'll surely orgasm as soon as she does, and her orgasm belongs to Buffy...

Buffy slaps her face, hard enough to bruise, and her whole body explodes in orgasm, a tightening that starts in her cunt and leaves her twitching on the floor and then, miraculously, she's loose. There's no hidden shame, no unmet desire, no unwritten term paper, nothing that's more important than lying sprawled on the floor, utterly sated, doubtless starting to stink but not caring at all.

"You here, girl?"

"Mmm. Yes."

"Good. Ready to come back to me?"

She waits a minute. Tastes the last bits of piss in her mouth, drinks in the other sensations, scent and taste but mostly the feeling of being full, of being used, of being useful. 

Buffy's patient and doesn't ask again.

"Okay."

"Okay. Willow?"

"Mmm?"

"Willow, let me help you up." She reaches a hand down, and Willow takes it. Buffy pulls too hard, and Willow, still unsteady, almost falls over. 

She laughs shakily. "Sorry. I, uh --"

"That was intense," Buffy supplies.

"Yeah." It's hard to form words with the same mouth that said all those things, that _did_ all those things... hard to look Buffy in the eye and know that Buffy knows that there's this person inside her who wants _that_ , and she can't even name it to herself...

"Hey, girl," Buffy says. Her voice is sweet, lingering. "Willow. It's okay. Whenever you're ready."

Willow laughs because she's afraid she'll start to cry. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready to -- um -- to talk to human beings again. Not after -- God. I -- how could you, I mean, how could you --?"

"It's what you wanted, is how. A gift."

"But..."

"More later," Buffy says. "When maybe you've calmed down a little." She wrinkles her nose, grins. "And maybe had some Listerine."


End file.
